Mara Joyce
Martha "Mara" Astrea Joyce (b. 1996) '' is an unclaimed demi-goddess of Greek descent. She is the only daughter of (seemingly) mortals Jacinth Robinson and William Joyce, and the best friend of Jacen Hope and Charlie Graywood. She will appear in the upcoming Heroes of Olympus fanfiction series (The Secret Weapons) by the fanfiction author PromptDreamer-PSAscience. Early life Mara was born in Boston, Massachusetts at 6:18 P.M. on 7 March 1996 to a bank teller (Jacinth) and a chef (William). However, one of her parents must not be her actual parent, as she is a half-blood (but she is currently unclaimed). For an unknown reason, she was born under a curse: flowers would appear everywhere she went (but they would just disappear one minute later), though they did not appear to harm anybody. Also, Joyce's hair would always fill itself with flowers, no matter how hard she tried to remove them. When Joyce was four years old, her family moved to Brooklyn, New York, where she grew up for the rest of her childhood. Strange incidents have happened such as: when some bullies teased her about her family, flames suddenly burst out of the ground and burned the bullies, scaring them off; and when her math teacher tried to punish her for not answering the teacher's question about Albert Einstein, the teacher suddenly fell down and became unconscious. Joyce later deduced that the teacher probably must have been dizzy. "The Curse of Gaea" Joyce studied at Cameron Washington Academy for the Troubled (or C.W.A.T), where her only friends were Jacen Hope and Charlie Graywood and she kept being made fun of by her peers. On 23 September 2009, she and her friends were attacked by a vicious centaur and some gryphons, but a satyr Nigel Bloomhill and half-bloods Jason Grace, Piper McLean, and Frank Zhang saved them from the monsters. They were then brought to Camp Half-blood, along with Hope's younger sister, Holly, who was claimed by Apollo during that night's campfire. Strangely enough, she, Hope, and Graywood were not claimed by their godly parents that night, but Annabeth assured them that it was probably because their parents were busy at the moment and would claim them sooner or later. They also made enemies with two Ares/Mars girls, Darcy Rosen and Carolyn Biggs, and Drew Letterman from the Aphrodite cabin. ''The rest has been censored for security, and will only be revealed as soon as the first book is completed then published. Items Joyce's weapon/s of choice are her Celestial bronze knife, named Charis (meaning 'grace'), and her bow-and-arrows, though she rarely uses the latter, as she is not very good at archery. Relationships Jacen Hope: One of her only best friends at C.W.A.T, Mara possibly has some feelings for him, as they know and understand each other very well and are close though not as much as Mara and Charlie are. Charlie Graywood: Mara is very close to him and understands him better than anyone else as he is her first best friend at CWAT. They love each other platonically. Jason Grace: She does not have a very good relationship with him, as she insults him a little by calling his father, Zeus/Jupiter, a psychotic maniac. This is ironic, seeing as she names her knife Charis, meaning 'grace' (Jason's surname is Grace). Piper McLean: She is good friends with Piper, even though she is not as friendly to Piper's boyfriend, Jason. Leo Valdez: Mara views him as a strange repair-boy and in return, he views her as a crazy flower-girl. Nigel Bloomhill: She is grateful to the satyr for saving her and her friends from the centaur and gryphons, and even rewards him with an entire week's worth of plates. Percy Jackson: Her relationship with him is not as strong as it is with Jacen, Charlie, or Piper, but she is still great friends with him even though at certain times she thinks he is dumb and vice-versa. Annabeth Chase: It's a not-so-good relationship with her as it is with her boyfriend, Percy. Frank Zhang: Uh . . . no comment, especially with Mara detesting his father, Mars/Ares. Hazel Levesque: Hmm. It's better than Mara's relationship with Frank, but still . . . not strong enough. Nico di Angelo: Mara is closer to him than she is with his half-sister, Hazel. Thalia Grace: This just keeps getting better and better. Note the sarcasm. The relationship is rocky, especially since she's Jason's older sister. Reyna: Hmm . . . not looking so good, does it? Mara feels that Reyna is still being cold and hostile to her, even though they've already made peace. Hera/Juno: Mara would rather not comment on her relationship with the Queen of Heaven. Zeus/Jupiter: Well, let's just say it's close to'' very'' bad'.' Etymology Martha ''means 'lady, mistress of the house', derived from the name of one of Jesus's female disciples. ''Mara ''means 'bitterness' in Hebrew. It can also mean 'star of the sea', derived from ''Maria/Mary/Marie. Astrea, in Greek/Latin, means 'star'. Another variation of this name is Astra/Asteria. Joyce ''means 'Lord', originating from Latin. Notes *Mara Joyce, although she shares her nickname, initials, and appearance with that of 'Star Wars 'character, Mara Jade (who only appears in the expanded universe), a Jedi Knight and wife of Luke Skywalker, Joyce has nothing to do with Jade. Nor does Jacen Hope, Mara's best friend, have anything to do with another 'Star Wars '''character, Jacen Solo (later known as Darth Caedus), a former Jedi Knight, Sith Lord, and son of Princess Leia Organa and Han Solo. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Demigods Category:Half-Blood Category:Unclaimed Category:The Secret Weapons characters Category:The Secret Weapons